The embodiment relates to an apparatus and a method for correcting an error of acquired data, and more particularly, to an apparatus which identifies whether an error occurs in data received from a field in an energy management system and corrects the error and a method thereof.
A data acquisition system has been used in various operation systems such as an energy management system, a distribution automation system and a railway system through SCADA (Supervisory Control and Data Acquisition), AMI (Advance Metering Infrastructure) or RTU (Remote Terminal Unit).
The data acquisition system is an operation system which may perform data formation about a real situation and stores the data in a database and may provide visual data and various analysis results to an administrator.
Topology may be constructed by using the data acquired through the data acquisition system and a link may be constructed between equipment. If an error occurs in the link between equipment, a correction for the error is performed.
According to the related art, an inconsistency inspection for a circuit breaker and a disconnecting switch is performed to correct an error in the acquired data. At this time, in the case of the energy management system, there is serious problem because about 60 thousand circuit breakers and disconnecting switches must be inspected. For this reason, circuit breakers and disconnecting switches are arbitrarily selected and the inspection for the selected circuit breakers and disconnecting switches are performed. Therefore, it is difficult to stably operate the system and to ensure the reliability of the system.